Spin the Bottle
by Tomigiru
Summary: The Burners getting up to some drunken shenanigans. Just taking a break from it all and attempting to be semi-normal teens. Multiple pairings.


"Come onnn, you have to do it." Julie slurred, giggling. Dutch was making such a sour face it looked like his expression might collapse in upon itself.

"Do I really?" The mechanic was starting to realize what a bad idea joining in on this game of Spin the Bottle was turning out to be.

"Yes, you do. Here, this should help." Mike smirked and handed him the bottle of jack they'd all been sharing. Making sure to roll his eyes at Mike first, Dutch took a few long swigs of the liquor and sighed.

"Okay, Texas, come over here." Texas smiled brightly, moving over to where Dutch was sitting. The short driver was already the most inebriated, due to the fact that he considered himself able to handle his alcohol perfectly well when he was, in fact, a complete lightweight. It couldn't hurt that much to just kiss him, Dutch told himself, especially since Texas probably wouldn't remember a thing. Still, he wish he hadn't agreed to the rules they set up so that he could cop out with just a kiss on the cheek...But no such luck. It had to be a kiss on the mouth, and had to last at least 5 seconds to count. He moved his hand to cup Texas' cheek, trying to ignore the teen's alcohol-scented breath as he came nearer, pressing his lips to Texas'. Julie and Claire giggled at the sight, while Mike hooted out something that was no doubt inappropriate. Texas' large hands pawed at Dutch's shoulder's and back, and to the mechanic's shock (and annoyance), found the audacity to cop a feel as well. Dutch pulled away, making a face. Texas chuckled drunkenly and settled down right where he was, sitting next to the mechanic.

"Well, it's Chuck's turn now," Mike said, seeing as Dutch was too busy glaring at Texas to make the announcement. The blonde perked up at the sound of his name, laughing nervously and trying to look anywhere but towards Claire, as if avoiding her gaze would stop everyone from knowing that he desperately wanted to kiss her. He took the glass bottle that was lying in the center of their somewhat disorganized circle and spun it, biting his lip almost hard enough to break the skin. A small chant of 'please be Claire, please be Claire,' started up inside his head as the bottle began to slow. The neck of the bottle went through its methodical job of pointing to each of the teens in the circle. Mike, Claire, Julie, Texas, Dutch, himself, Mike...and it stopped. Chuck's face lit up like a christmas light as Mike chuckled softly. Well. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.  
"Pucker up, Chuckles." The voice pulled the blonde back to reality, and the fact that he was going to have to kiss his best friend. Claire and Julie were both giggling again, while Dutch was looking at him with pity and Texas was guffawing in the background.

"Okay." He whimpered out, feeling a bit defeated. Kissing Mike wouldn't be bad, after all. It wasn't like he'd never thought of it before. He hesitantly began to lean forward to kiss the brunette when he was taken by the shoulders and kissed fiercely. Something in him clicked-and maybe it was just the alcohol, but he found himself giving into the kiss; he allowed Mike's tongue to explore his mouth and, unsurprisingly, Mike kissed a lot like he drove. It was fast, full of fire and passion, and seemed like it was over much sooner than it should've been. When the brunette pulled away, he was smiling. Julie was giving the two a sort of questioning look, but other than that the kiss hadn't effected the game at all. Chuck shifted back to his normal sitting position, a bit dazed. The alcohol. It had to be the alcohol. "Uhh, n-next?" Chuck called, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

"My turn." Mike took hold of the bottle and sent it spinning like a top, obviously not much caring who it might land on. The group spent a good amount of time waiting for the bottle to finally stop, considering how much power Mike had put into the spin. "Jules." The brunette shot the girl one of his winning smiles and motioned for her to come over for a kiss. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shifted past Claire to be face to face with the leader of the Burners.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a better kisser than SOME of the boys I've kissed."

"Considering you've kissed Tooley, yeah, I would hope so."

"Hey, he kissed me. Not my choice." A pout was on her face, but it was obvious she was trying with much difficulty to keep her smile from popping back up.

"Guys, stop being dorks and kiss already." Claire piped up before taking the bottle of jack from Dutch and having some. Mike shrugged and pulled Julie in for a kiss. The others strained to watch, especially Chuck, but the view was mostly obstructed by the curtain of Julie's long hair. The kiss, in Chuck's opinion, looked a lot less passionate than the one he recieved had felt. But by now he was probably picking at useless details. He wish he didn't have such an adverse reaction to alcohol, because he certainly felt like drinking at the moment.

"Claire's turn." Julie declared after the kiss was over. She looked a bit flushed, a satiated glint in her large eyes. Judging by the expression, Mike was definitely a better kisser than the other boys she had kissed...even when intoxicated.

"Okay guys, wait a second." Claire got up and walked over to the cooler to grab a beer, cracking it open and taking a small sip before setting the bottle off on its typical course. Once stopped, it pointed to Texas. Unfortunately, the short driver was now passed out on the floor, snoring rather loudly. "Can I just kiss him on the cheek or something?" Claire requested, looking distastefully at Texas' open mouth, which was leaking drool.

"Yeah, sure." Mike affirmed, nodding. Looking thankful, Claire sauntered over to the sleeping teen and pressed a quick kiss to the side of his face before taking her seat next to Julie again.

"Your turn, girl." Claire smiled good-naturedly at Julie and she smiled back.

"Okay." The bottle went spinning again as usual, landing on Claire. Julie shrugged and took the other girl by the shoulders, pulling her into a passionate-looking kiss. Chuck, Dutch, and Mike couldn't help but stare, dumbstruck. Claire's dainty hand ran through Julie's long hair as Julie sucked on her thick lower lip. The two girls pulled away from each other, blinking a few times as if to clear their vision. "I always wanted to try that out." Julie said, smiling contentedly. There was a few seconds of silence and staring before someone finally spoke.

"Well, I guess it's Dutch's turn, since Texas is passed out."

"No way man, I'm done." Dutch stood up, wobbling a bit once he got to his feet. "Way too much kissing of too many people."

"Aw, come on, Dutch, don't be that way." Mike pressed, looking a bit disappointed at the prospect of the game ending. "At least you don't have to worry about kissing Texas again."

"Come on Mike, it's pretty much over. Everyone's kissed everyone, right?" They all wracked their bleary memory of the beginning of the game, trying to remember who had kissed who at this point. It was made a bit difficult by the fact that the majority of the game had been spent either working out the rules, complaining about the rules, or complaining in general.

"He's got a point," Julie piped up, "We've been playing for like...two hours or something. There's not really any other match ups." If Chuck had any thoughts about the fact that he hadn't gotten Claire, they were kept to himself. Everyone paused before nodding slowly in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm done." Claire agreed, stretching and yawning softly.

"Okay, _fine_. I'm not dragging Texas back to his room, though." Mike got up, cracking his neck before helping Chuck off the floor.

"Just leave him." Shrugging, Julie began walking towards her bedroom, Claire in tow. Seeming to agree with the sentiment, Dutch headed off as well.

"Well, that was fun, huh Chuckles?" Mike smiled at the blonde, draping an arm over his bony shoulders.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded, agreeing in his head that even after two hours of completely failing to kiss Claire, it had been a pretty fun night. The two went off to their shared room, leaving a snoring Texas behind on the floor. Tomorrow they would probably all wake with varying degrees of hangovers-except Chuck, who didn't drink-and Texas would no doubt wake up sore from sleeping on the unforgiving cement floor of the living room. They would complain about what a terrible idea the game had been, and go on with their lives. And in a while, they'd find themselves gathered in a circle on the floor again, sharing alcohol, and playing Spin the Bottle again, or poker, or truth or dare. Because that was how it went, and none of them would change it for the world.

* * *

**Ship ALL the ships! Fic ALL the fics!**

**...Done due to a request on Tumblr and an urge to write about many make outs.**


End file.
